Live television programs, as well as Digital Video Recorder (DVR) programs and video on-demand programs, can generate revenue through advertising. Advertisements can be provided with the programs in a standard broadcast or stream. Advertisements are shown during pre-scheduled time slots in the programs. Advertisements can be selected based upon the underlying program's target demographics or other general information about the underlying program, but is not selected based upon a particular viewer.
Interactive content for television can be configured for banners, alerts, pop-ups, etc. using industry standard mechanisms, such as Enhanced Binary Interchange Format (EBIF). However, these industry standard mechanisms are part of the television's broadcast stream and are broadcast generally to all viewers as part of the television's broadcast stream. Interactive content for video on-demand and Digital Video Recorder (DVR) shows can also be provided based on a particular channel to all viewers as part of the video on-demand broadcast stream or the recorded DVR broadcast stream.